disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnidroid v.8
The Omnidroid v.8 (a.k.a. the Omnidroid 8000) was a robot that appeared in the Pixar movie, The Incredibles. It was the eighth prototype of the Omnidroids created by Syndrome as part of Operation Kronos. It is also the first Omnidroid to be fought on screen. After its defeat, it was replaced with the v.9, which ambushed Mr. Incredible in a conference room, and the v.10, which was dispatched on Metroville. Compared to its later versions, this Omnidroid was physically weaker, having one of its claws ripped off by Mr. Incredible after the robot unintentionally fixed its enemy's back. Both of its sensors were also physically removed by Mr. Incredible. Background This Omnidroid hails from a line of machines designed to eliminate any superhero it came across; its predecessors' experiences against them have been integrated into its programming to improve its eventual encounter with Mr. Incredible. While powerful, its demise lent improvements to its successor models, making them far deadlier in combat with the Incredibles. Powers The Omnidroid was powerful and nearly indestructible, due to corrected flaws from seven robots before it. It could fold in its limbs and roll, giving it a crucial advantage in terms of mobility. * Strength: the Omnidroid was incredibly strong. It's strength allowed it to grapple cliffs, hurl boulders, and nearly push Mr. Incredible into a pit of lava. * Intelligence/calculative powers: the Omnidroid was also preternaturally intelligent, even for a computer. Its programmings enabled it to effortlessly, and immediately overcome any obstacle or opponent it was confronted with - as a result, it never flees an opponent and is utterly relentless in combat. However, it wasn't foolproof, as Mr. Incredible was able to outwit its programming and use the Omnidroid's relentless nature against it, which eventually led to the Omnidroid destroying itself unintentionally. * Flight: the Omnidroid could leap far distances, but it is unknown if this was flight. The v.10 version, however, had this ability. * Durability: the Omnidroid was absolutely resistant to effectively any physical attack from trees, lunge attacks, and even lava. Some of its parts, however, were not invulnerable, as Mr. Incredible was physically capable of ripping off one of the Omnidroid's claws and both of the Omnidroid's sensors. It is also noticeably vulnerable to its own claws, being the only weapon capable of severely damaging its base and ripping out its power core. Mr. Incredible was also capable of moving the robot himself through punches and grabbing one of the robot's claws, but this wouldn't cause serious physical damages to the robot. Appearances ''The Incredibles'' The Omnidroid v.8 fights Mr. Incredible when he comes to Nomanisan Island, sent there under the impression that he needed to deactivate the robot now that it was rampant. When Mr. Incredible encounters large slash marks on a tree and a giant footprint on the ground, the robot suddenly appears, advancing upon him. The Omnidroid immediately slashes at Mr. Incredible with its claw, and a successful hit punches his shoulder, causing a cut in his suit. Mr. Incredible is able to fight back, throwing a punch that sends the robot flying into a tree.The Omnidroid righted itself quickly. After dodging another attack, the Omnidroid rolls into a sphere and charges toward Mr. Incredible, who ran for it with the robot hot on his trail. Both dive into an outcrop and then into a volcano, landing heavily on its pinnacle. The Omnidroid attempts to push Mr. Incredible into the lava as he tries to push back, but Mr. Incredible ends up dragging the robot into the lava. However, the Omnidroid was unscathed, and it burst out of the lava. It advances onto Mr. Incredible, who tries to escape by jumping onto a chunk of rock that had broken free. But the Omnidroid then grabs him by his feet with one of its claws and his arms with another claw. It attempts to break him in half, but it unintentionally fixed Mr. Incredible's bad back, which allowed its enemy to break free and rip off the claw that was holding Mr. Incredible's arms back. Mr. Incredible then proceeds to fool the Omnidroid momentarily by being directly below its lower sensor before ripping it off, which he throws into the lava with a roar. He proceeds to climb in through the hole that once held the sensor. The Omnidroid begins to punch itself in a vain attempt to get at Mr. Incredible, causing damage to its bulk. Mr. Incredible then tosses away the upper sensor and leaps back inside the robot after it has been severely damaged. It brought in another claw, but Mr. Incredible dodges and it tears out its own power core. The robot falls down, motionless. Mr. Incredible is victorious; the robot had been destroyed. It is later seen that Syndrome and Mirage were spectating Mr. Incredible's bout with the robot the whole time. Syndrome, being impressed by Mr. Incredible's antics and success, requests that Mirage invite him back for another mission. In the meantime after Mr. Incredible completed his old mission, the Omnidroid v.8 was supplanted and replaced by the Omnidroid v.9, which was much more effective and successful in combat against Mr. Incredible than its previous iteration. Video Game The Omnidroid v.8 appears in the video game of the same name as a boss in the eighth level of the game "Volcanic Eruption". Unlike the Omnidroid seen in the film, it has a green "visor" instead of blue. In the game, the Omnidroid features attacks and abilities that do not appear in the film. It can fire lasers from it's visors, and spin its whole body like bladed spinning top. Trivia *Mirage had mistakenly referred to this Omnidroid version as the "Omnidroid 9000" even though it was really the eighth to be made. "08" was visible on the robot's armor. Gallery Screenshots incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4439.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg|Omnidroid's visual display incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4455.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4468.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4473.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4482.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4487.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4522.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|Throwing rocks at Mr. Incredible incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4539.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4567.jpg|Forcing Mr. Incredible towards the lava incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4571.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|The Omnidroid emerges from the lava lake incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg|Loses a claw incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4643.jpg|Loses Mr. Incredible incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4645.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4654.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4656.jpg|Secondary visual display incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4668.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4678.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4715.jpg|Omnidroid v.8 defeated Video Games Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 1.png Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 2.png|Omnidroid v.8 in The Incredibles video game Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 3.png Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 4.png Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 5.png Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Animated characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Video game bosses Category:Pixar villains Category:Silent characters Category:Giants Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters